The Mystery of the Haunted Castle
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: In the Archie Comic universe, Sonic is a beloved king and married to Queen Sally. But then disaster strikes and tears apart the royal family. A 100 years have past but rumor is that the old king still dwells in his crumbling castle. When others begin to show up, will they be able to solve Sonic's murder or will they be driven out by the King's ghost. Please R & R.
1. Chapter Zero & Prologue

**A/N: This takes place in the archie comic universe although some of the pairings are a little different. I have never written a mystery or a ghost story before, so be a little impatient. I don't own Sonic or Sally or any of the official characters. I own everyone else.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Zero:**

"Sonic! Sonic! Hang on Sonic!" _Sally's cries came through the fog that seem to surround Sonic._

"Hand me that antibiotic." _A needle pierced Sonic's arm. _"Good. Now keep the pressure steady."

_Hands pressed down on Sonic's chest, trying to stem the blood that flowed from a wound there. Beeps and whines from machines were heard nearby. There was a loud thump as the door was flung open followed by the sound of running footsteps._

"Mom! Mom! What's happening!"

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

_The children's voices are laced with fear._

"It'll be alright sweetie. Just go with the nice nurse and I'll join you two soon."

"But I want to see Daddy!"

_The children continued to protest as they are taken from the room._

"Will he make it doctor?" _Sally's voice was low, trying to make sure the children didn't hear._

"I don't know yet your highness. The King seems to have some kind of infection spreading through his system. If we can't find away to stop it…"

_The doctor didn't need to finish. Sally made a choking noise as she tried to hold back sobs. Suddenly one of the monitors let out a high pitch whine._

"His heart's stopped! Quick! Get the defibrillator!"

_There was a mad rush of feet in the room as well as Sally's cries._

"Sonic! Don't leave me! You can't be gone! Come back! You're children need you! I need you! Please Sonic!"

"Stand back your Highness."

_There was the sound of a machine charging._

"Clear!"

_A jolt went through Sonic, causing his body to spasm. The heart monitor changed rapidly before flat-lining again._

"Again!"

"Sonic!"

"Clear!"

_Another jolt, but the monitor barely showed any response._

"Again! Come on! I know you can make it."

"Please Sonic!"

"Clear!"

_No response…_

"I'm sorry your Highness, but we've lost the King."

"No! No! NO! He can't be gone!"

_Sally sobbed as she gripped Sonic._

"Sonic! Come back! I love you! You can't leave me!"

_Sally's words were fading as Sonic slipped away, but Sonic didn't want to go. He had to stay… he desperately tried to grasp onto something to keep from slipping farther._

"Sonic!"

_One last cry. Sonic felt something hold him steady. He was no longer slipping away._

_But he could no longer hear Sally's voice. He couldn't find the real world._

_There was nothing._

**Prologue:**

After finally defeating Robotnik in the Last Battle, the years of peace that followed were shattered when an attack on the Royal Castle killed the beloved Kind and Legendary Hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The rest of the Royal family was immediately evacuated and the castle deserted after the funeral. An extensive investigation took place but the mastermind behind the attack was never found.

Queen Sally soon died of grief afterword and, with the kids to young to take the throne, the monarchy dissolved. The remaining Freedom Fighters disbanded and went their different ways.

As for the years passed, the castle became overgrown and run down. Many rumors surround the old building. Strange noises, objects moving by themselves, and laughter in the wind. The locals all say that the ghost of the former King still dwelled there, protecting his home from any and all intruders.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

There was a light breeze in the air, brushing past the flowers that managed to survive in the neglected garden. The courtyard wall was covered and ivory, the cobbled path had weeds flowing through the cracks. In the corner was a crumbling structure that might once had been a gazebo. The fountain in middle was dry and had moss growing. A ribbit was heard from what used to be the pool.

The castle was in better condition, though it hadn't had occupants for many years. Its walls were mostly intact, there was ivy growing on the north side, and very few broken windows. And yet, the whole place had an air of sadness, loss, and loneliness. Very few ever ventured on these grounds, and none ever stayed long.

A sound of a humming engine broke the silence as a motorcycle made it's way up the abandoned road and stopped at the rusted gate. The two riders dismounted and pulled off their helmets. The passenger was an elderly Mobian cat, with grey in his light brown fur and glasses that magnified his light blue eyes. He wore an old fashion suit that gave him the look of a teacher.

The driver of the motorcycle was black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills. He wore black pants, a plain white shirt, and a black leather jacket. He had red and white shoes, gold bracelets on his gloves, and had pricing red eyes.

"This is it Mr. Tomson," the hedgehog said. "Take the pictures quickly and let's get out of here."

"What's you're hurry?" Mr. Tomson asked. "Don't tell me you believe those rumors about this place being haunted do you, Shadow?"

"It's not that," Shadow answered. "I just don't like being here."

"And yet you agreed to come," Mr. Tomson retorted. "And since I am paying, quite handsomely I might add, you will just have to wait until I'm ready to leave."

Shadow made no reply.

Mr. Tomson opened the gate and went into the courtyard. He pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of the castle and the grounds.

"I will want a look inside as well!" Mr. Tomson called.

Shadow sighed and entered the courtyard as well.

_Why did I agree to come here?_ Shadow thought as he looked around. _This place just brings up old memories. Especially of him._

(Flashback)

_Sonic is lying on a lawn chair. His legs crossed, his arms behind his head, and his crown crocked. He reached over and grabbed his drink from the table next to him._

_"You really should learn to smile once and a while Shads," Sonic commented as he sipped his drink. "Kick back and relax. Otherwise people will think you're a grumpy emo all the time."_

(End Flashback)

Shadow shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory. He looked over at Tomson, who was now taking pictures of the fountain.

_It was stupid of me to agree to this. _Shadow thought with a grimace. _But I'm not backing out now._

Shadow leaned against the wall as he watched Tomson continue to take more pictures.

Tomson stood up strait suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" the cat asked, looking towards the road.

Shadows ear twitched as he heard the noise of a car coming too. He turned toward the road; _I thought no one dared come to this place. Who could that possibly be?_

Tomson walked through the gate and watched the road. Shadow just shrugged and leaned against his bike. The sound became louder and soon a large van came around the corner. It stopped in front of the gate and four figures got out.

The driver was a female rabbit. She was 18, had light brown fur, blue eyes, and her brown hair was in a ponytail under her cowboy hat. She wore a red t-shirt, skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. There was another girl in the group. She was a 15-year-old squirrel, with brown fur, a long bushy tail. She had long reddish brown and curly hair and light blue eyes. She had on jeans and a light blue shirt and sneakers.

The other two were 16-year-old male hedgehogs. One was light orange and had brown eyes. He also wore jeans, a black t-shirt, a jean jacket and tennis shoes. He had two quills on his forehead like bangs, the rest in bunched together in 3 spikes. The other hedgehog was light blue, the quills came together in 6 spikes, and had green eyes. He had green shorts, a blue shirt and red shoes. None of them noticed the two adults.

"Man that took forever," the light blue hedgehog complained. "I could have walked faster than this old thing."

"Not everyone has super speed sugar." the rabbit replied with a slight southern accent.

"Just because I'm the only one with speed I have to slow down for everyone," the hedgehog said sarcastically. "Right?"

"Exactly," the orange hedgehog smirked.

"Excuse me," Mr. Tomson said as he walked over to the group. "But what are you doing here?"

"Who are you old man?" the blue hedgehog asked. "Why are you here?"

"Skyler!" the squirrel scolded. "Be nice!"

"What?" Skyler asked, pretending to be innocent.

"It's alright young lady," Mr. Tomson said. "My name is Mr. Tomson and, if you must know, I'm here to take pictures the architectural structure for my studies. Now be off with you. I don't want to be disturbed."

"We have every right to be here!" Skyler retorted. "You're the one that's trespassing on private property."

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Mr. Tomson asked, getting frustrated.

"Simple," the orange hedgehog answered. "Our grandfather died here."

Tomson's eyes widened in shock; "You don't mean..?"

"Exactly," Skyler smirked. "We're the grandchildren of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn."

"You really are the grandchildren of last King and Queen of Mobius?" Mr. Tomson asked astonished.

"I'm not," said the rabbit. "But these three are."

"Yep, I'm Skyler." Skyler introduced himself. "This is my sister, Samantha, and our cousin Darren."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tomson," Samantha said, shaking his hand.

"Sup," Darren greeted.

"And I'm Isabella," the rabbit greeted. "I'm the grandchild of Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'coolette."

"Nice to meet all of you," said Mr. Tomson. "So why are you here?"

"I don't think that's any business of yours," replied Skyler.

"Skyler! Sorry about him," Samantha apologized. "Me and my brother were doing research on our grandfather and came across this place. We thought it would be fun to explore this place."

"And they called me, Isabella and a few others to join the party." Darren finished.

"Well I guess that's reasonable," Mr. Tomson said, rubbing his chin. "You kids be careful and make sure you don't bother me as I work, and I'm sure we'll get along splendidly."

"Hey, Safety is my middle name," Darren said proudly.

"Since when?" Skyler snorted. "You were the one that set the shed on fire that one time."

"THAT was an accident," Darren replied.

"Really?" Skyler questioned with a smirk.

"Guys don't argue," Samantha sighed.

"Don't worry Mr. Tomson," Isabella reassured. "I'll keep an eye on the trouble makers."

"You do that." Mr. Tomson walked away from the group, grumbling: "And I thought this was going to be a quiet trip."

"Keep an eye on them," Mr. Tomson whispered to Shadow. "Make sure they stay out of my way."

"Don't worry Mr. Tomson," Shadow replied, never taking his eyes off the group. "I plan on keeping a close eye on them."

"Good," Mr. Tomson said. We walked back through the gate, grumbling something about kids today and no respect.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon Mr. Tomson was out of sight, Shadow went over to the group where Skyler and Darren were still arguing.

"Alright," Shadow said, causing the others to look at him. "What is your real reason for coming here?"

"What do you mean Mister..?" Samantha asked.

"Shadow…Just Shadow," he replied. "And I mean what I said. Why did you really come here?"

_Shadow? _Darren wondered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Skyler retorted.

"We mean what we said," Isabella answered. "Samantha and Skyler asked us to come along and explore the old castle."

"That may be true, but that's not the full truth. I can tell when someone's hiding something. Now I ask again, and I expect the whole truth," said Shadow, glaring at them with his red eyes. "Why are you here!"

"Who are you to be asking?" Skyler replied, when Darren grabbed his arm.

"Don't you realize who you're talking to?" He whispered urgently. "It's Shadow the hedgehog. _THE Shadow the Hedgehog._"

"You mean…" Skyler whispered back, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Darren confirmed. "The one our grandfather battled when he was younger."

Skyler gulped and looked at Shadow.

"A-alright," Skyler replied. "If you must know, we were researching our grandfather, but we were trying to figure out who killed him. We came here to find any clues we could."

"That I believe," said Shadow. "You mentioned others… who else is coming?"

"We tried to contact all the dependents of the Freedom Fighters," Samantha explained. "But only 4 others agreed."

"We told them to met us here," Isabella explained. "They should be coming soon."

They waited a few minutes and they soon heard the sound of another vehicle coming up the road. The all turned and watched as a red motorcycle came around the corner. It pulled up next to the van and the riders got off and pulled off their helmets. They were both hedgehogs; a 17-year-old boy and a 16-year-old girl.

The boy had red fur and orange eyes. He had on grey baggy pants and a matching grey sweatshirt. The girl was light pink fur with a few white highlights in her long quills. She wore jeans and a white shirt.

"Hi Rachel!" Samantha greeted the pink hedgehog. "You didn't tell me your brother Randy was coming."

"I didn't think he would come either," Rachel replied. "He thought the whole thing is a waste of time, right Randy?"

"Humph," was Randy's only comment. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Rachel continued. "When he heard I would be coming with or without him, he came along. Something about keeping me out of trouble."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Darren teased in a baby voice.

"I know," Sky agreed laughing. "Who knew he had a heart."

"Shut up!" Randy growled, clenching his fists.

"Randy!" Samantha and Rachel scolded. Randy relaxed a little.

"That's a good boy," Skyler said, causing Randy to tense again.

"Guys, let it go," Isabella said, exasperated. "Can you try to be civil for at least 2 minutes."

"Shadow, this is Rachel and Randy," Samantha introduced. "They are the grandchildren of Amy Rose. Guys, this is THE Shadow the Hedgehog."

Rachel gasped and looked at Shadow more closely and respectfully. Randy's eyes widen a little, but made no other response. Shadow made no reply.

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of a propeller. The group turned and watched as a small red plane appeared in the sky. It circled a few times, before landing on the road. Two figures jumped out.

One was a male two-tailed fox, around 15 years of age. He had dark green fur and pale yellow eyes. He wore white shoes, yellow shorts, and a white shirt with yellow stripes. The other figure was a 13-year-old female rabbit with light purple eyes. She had grey fur with a little yellow on her head and on the tips of her floppy ears. She wore a light orange dress and matching shoes.

"Nice entrance J!" Skyler praised the fox.

"Thanks," the fox answered, both embarrassed and proud.

"Where'd you get the plane?" Darren asked, examine the machine.

"I found it in my grandpa's old workshop," The fox answered. "It was in pretty bad shape, but I managed to get it flying again."

"I always new you'd go far," Skyler teased, rubbing his fist into the fox's head.

"Stop it!" the fox laughed.

"It's nice to see you again Skyler and Samantha," the rabbit said.

"You too Cinnamon," Samantha agreed.

"Ditto," Skyler said as he realized the fox.

"This is Cinnamon and Jake," Samantha introduced the rabbit and fox. "They are the grandchildren of Miles "Tails Prower and Cream."

Samantha then told Cinnamon and Jake the names of the other people in the group.

"Cool," Jake said, when he found out who Shadow was.

"It's nice to meet you," Cinnamon greeted, extending her hand. Shadow shook it reluctantly.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Isabella asked.

"Just Gem," Samantha replied.

Darren blushed slightly at the mention of the name. Skyler noticed this and smiled mischievously.

"I think someone's got a crush," Skyler teased.

"Am not," Darren replied, his blush deepening.

"You so are!" Skyler laughed. "Darren and Gem sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up!" Darren threw a punch at Skyler witch he dodged easily.

"Too Slow!" Skyler taunted. He began running backwards as Darren threw more punches at him.

"I'LL GET YOU YET!" Darren shouted as the two disappeared into the trees.

"Boys," Isabella, Samantha, and Rachel all said at once.

"He never changes," Jake said, shaking his head.

"I hope Darren doesn't hurt Skyler too much," Cinnamon replied.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Jake assured his cousin.

Sounds of crashing came form the trees, but the group ignored them.

Soon another sound was heard.

A speeding car came zooming around the corner and came to a screeching stop in front of everyone. As the dust settled, everyone could see it was a fancy red sports car. The driver hopped over the door.

She was a well-developed 18-year-old bat with maroon wings. She had white fur and had read tips on her long hair. She wore black boots and shorts, a hot pink tank top, and long white gloves. She had grey eyes.

"High guys," She greeted with a wave. "I hope I not late for the party."

"Not at all," Samantha said. "Everyone this is…"

A blur came out of the trees and Skyler appeared next to Samantha.

"Hi Gem!" he greeted.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Darren shouted as he burst through the trees. Randy stuck his foot out a little farther with a smirk, causing Darren to trip.

Darren skidded to a stop in front of Gem. He looked up and blushed. He stood up and began wiping the dirt off, avoiding looking at Gem.

"I-I'm s-sorry. "Darren stammered. "I-I didn't m-mean… I-I was t-trying…"

"Don't worry honey," Gem said with a wink, making Darren blush even more.

"As I was saying," Samantha continued. "This is Gem, the grandchild of Knuckles and Rouge."

After all the introductions were done, Skyler jumped onto the van.

"Okay everyone," Skyler said. "Now that we're all here, why don't we get going. This mystery isn't going to solve itself. Let's go the NEW FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"

"NEW FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" Everyone but Randy and Shadow joined in.

_Crazy kids,_ Shadow thought. _Almost reminds me of… never mind. I've moved on. I better check on Tomson._

Shadow turned and walked through the gate.

Skyler jumped off the van and went with the others into the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Skyler caught with Shadow as the others chatted amongst themselves.

"So," Skyler began, walking backwards with his arms behind his head. "If you are _really _Shadow, then you lived through Sonic's death… So you could tell us what happened."

"I'm afraid not," Shadow answered, not looking at Skyler.

"Why not?" Skyler asked.

"I try not to dwell on the past much," Shadow replied. "It distracts from the present."

"Does that mean that your old friends meant nothing to you," Skyler asked angry, the others looking curious at the two. "They didn't make enough of impression that you didn't bother to remember them?"

"That isn't what I meant," Shadow growled, stopping.

"That what did you mean then!" Skyler shouted.

"I…" Shadow's response was cut off by a scream from the castle. Every head snapped in its direction.

At once, all of them made a say for the castle doors. Shadow and Skyler got there first. Shadow reached for the handle when the door burst open. Mr. Tomson ran out off the castle and paced all the stunned Mobians. He left through the gates and disappeared down the road.

Everyone just stood staring at the road, shocked.

"What was that about?" Darren finally asked.

"He must have been frightened by a ghost," Skyler teased.

"G-ghost," Cinnamon and Samantha asked, scared.

"There is a rumor that the castle is haunted," Shadow confirmed. "That's why no one comes here."

"Eeep," Cinnamon said.

"Don't worry sis," Jake reassured. "I'm sure that's just a rumor."

"BOO!" Darren shouted, causing Cinnamon and Samantha to scream. Skyler stifled a laugh.

"Darren!" Isabella scolded. "We are supposed to be working together on this."

"I know," Darren snickered. "But I couldn't resist."

Isabella just rolled her eyes and the group entered the castle. They were in a large hall. The walls were lined with faded, but beautiful tapestries. The doors were in-between the tapestries and tables, with dust covered objects, spaced between the doors. At the end of the hall was a large, grand marble staircase that went up and split into two directions. The sunlight coming through the windows illuminated what had once been a beautiful glass chandelier. It was now covered in cobwebs and had several pieces missing.

Everyone began spreading out and began looking around. Shadow knelt and examined Tomson's footprints in the dust, Rachel began examine objects on a table on the left side of the room with her brother right behind her, and Isabella and Samantha did the same thing on the right side. Skyler and Darren walked ahead, looking at all the tapestries, while Jake, Gem, and Cinnamon took to the air to get a better view.

_Tomson came in here confident and stopped at several places to take pictures. _Shadow reasoned as he studied the footprints. _As he progresses, he seems to become nervous until he finally turns and makes a run for it. There don't seem to be any reason for him to get frightened and I don't see another footprints beside our own. What could have happened?_

Samantha picked up a dusty frame from the table. She carefully removed the grim to reveal the picture. It should Sally and Sonic under a tree having a picnic. They were both laughing.

"They sure looked happy," commented Isabella, looking at the picture. "It's sad to think it didn't last."

"I know," replied Samantha. "I wish I could have known them. They were good people."

She put the photo down and began looking elsewhere.

Skyler came to a stop in front of one of the tapestries, surprised but what he saw.

"Hey Shadow!" He called, bringing Shadow out of his thoughts. "Isn't that you fighting my Grandfather?"

Shadow looked at the tapestry in question. It showed him and Sonic battling their way through three different backgrounds. The first was a city, the next a jungle forest, and the last was what appeared to be a battle outside a space station. Shadow recognized it as the Ark.

"That is me," Shadow replied, joining Skyler in front of the tapestry. "This shows mine and Sonic's first meetings."

"You didn't exactly get along did you," Skyler said sarcastically.

"No," agreed Shadow. "It was a while before I respected him. I guess all these tapestries show Sonic's greatest adventures. The next one shows us saving the Earth from my creature's insane revenge scheme."

Skyler looked at the other tapestry. It displayed Sonic and Shadow, both in their super forms, attacking a giant lizard thing that was somehow fussed with the space station.

"Sonic sure was amazing." Skyler said in awe.

Shadow didn't reply.

"This is a fascinating trip down memory lane," Randy interrupted. "But it's not helping your little quest. Let's hurry up and find what you're looking for so I can leave this dump."

"What buzz killer," Skyler grumbled. "But he's right. Let's split up into groups everyone and look for clues of what happened."

They all nodded and went through different doors. Randy went with Rachel, Isabella went with Samantha, Jake went with Cinnamon, and Darren and Skyler went together. Gem didn't feel like she needed an escort and went by herself. Shadow stayed where he was.

_It's been a while since I thought of our first meeting, _Shadow thought, looking at Sonic in the tapestry. _Maybe Skyler's right. I cared more about my own feelings than keeping your memories and accomplishments alive. I doubt I could make it up but I can start by helping these kids find your murder._

Jake and Cinnamon made their way slowly through the room. It was large room with several desks and papers scattered everywhere.

"W-what room d-do you think this is?" Cinnamon asked her brother, her voice quivering a little.

"It seems to be an office of some kind," Jake answered. "There might be several clues here."

"It'll take forever to pick up all those papers," Cinnamon replied, looking at the mess.

"I wouldn't bother with the papers on the floor," Jake said. "The most important stuff would be kept in a filling cabinet. Probably behind that door."

Jake and Cinnamon began making their way toward a door behind one of the desks. A loud creak was suddenly heard, causing Cinnamon to jump and grip her brother tightly.

"W-what was that?" Cinnamon asked, looking around scared.

"It was nothing," Jake reassured, "This house is very old and has been abandoned for years. It is very common for it to make strange noises."

Cinnamon relaxed a little and released her brother. Jake fought the urge to rub his arm as he kneels to examine the lock on the door.

"It's very old and rusty," Jake murmured. "It'll take a while, but I should be able to get it open."

Cinnamon didn't respond as her brother set to work on the lock. She looked around nervously and froze when she saw a picture move. She was about to tell Jake, but her voice died in her throat. Something was writing very slowly in the dust next to the picture.

_BOO_

Cinnamon stared at the word for several seconds before letting out a gasp. She quickly grabbed her brother.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" She said in a panic.

"What is it?" he asked, he turned around and was surprised to see his sister so pale.

"L-look!" She pointed a shaking had at the word written clearly in the dust.

"It's probably nothing," Jake said, trying to fight back his own rising fear. "There are no such things as ghosts."

"But I saw it being written." Cinnamon whispered.

"There is probably some logical explanation," Jake said, trying to convince himself more than his sister.

"Let's get out of here," Cinnamon begged.

"No," Jake said firmly, building up his courage. "We are here for a reason I and will not leave yet."

He turned back to the door and began working on the lock.

**A/N: Early Christmas/End of the world updates. Updating all stories and probably won't update again until the new year. (Unless the world really does end than I wouldn't look for more.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Isabella and Samantha looked around their room. There was desk on one side with bookshelf next to it. On the other side was a couch with a round table in front of it. Next to the couch was a smaller table with a tray holding a silver tea set on top.

"I think this was Grandma Sally's private study," Samantha said.

"Then there might be some clues in the desk," Isabella reasoned.

Samantha looked through the papers on top while Isabella searched the drawers.

"I need your help with this one," Isabella said pointing at the top middle drawer. "It's locked but I think we can force it open if we work together."

They each grabbed the handle and pulled. The drawer resisted, but the lock eventually gave. The drawer opened and the two let go of the handle. Samantha was about to reach inside the drawer when it closed suddenly. Samantha and Isabella looked at each other, frightened.

"I-it's probably nothing," Samantha said nervously. She slowly began opening the drawer only to have it forced close again.

"L-let me try," Isabella suggested. She tried only to have the same results.

"I'm not letting some piece of wood get the better of me," Isabella growled, getting angry. She pulled with all her might as some mysterious force kept it closed. Suddenly the pressure lifted, sending both Isabella and the drawer flying as Samantha dived out of the way. Isabella flipped over the table and landed on the couch, creating a cloud of dust and scattering the contents of the desk.

"I never thought a little desk like that could put up such a fight," Isabella coupled as she rose from the couch and began looking through the scattered papers.

Samantha pulled herself into a sitting position with her back leaning against the bookcase. She was examining a scrape on her leg when a book fell gently in her lap. Surprised, Samantha looked up but saw no reason for this book to have fallen. Curious she examined it, but the title was too faded to make out. She opened it and was astonished to find another smaller book hidden in the carved out pages. She picked it up and discarded the now empty one. The book was made with fine leather and what was left of the title was painted in gold. The book was sealed shut with a lock on the side.

_This must have been Grandma's Sally's secret diary,_ Samantha realized.

"I think I found something," Samantha said as she looked up.

"And I think I found our first clue," said Isabella, holding up a small piece of paper.

Rachel walked across the floor of what had once been a glamorous ballroom. The walls were decorated with gold leaf, mirrors, and images of dancing figures. The celling was painted a sky blue with a large golden chandelier in the center.

"This is so beautiful," Rachel said in awe. "Can you imagine what it must have been like to be at one of these parties? The men dressed nobly… The ladies in long splendid dresses…"

Rachel curtsied as if she was attending the party and someone had asked for a dance.

"Yes, yes, it's lovely," said Randy impatiently. "But we're not going to find anything here. Let's go look somewhere else."

"Alright," Rachel agreed reluctantly, letting go of her fantasy. A movement out of the cover of her eye caught her attention. She looked around, but didn't see anything. A slam echoed through the room. Rachel turned to see that the door had closed. Randy was already trying the handle.

"It's no use," he finally said. "It's locked."

"This isn't good." Rachel whispered.

Skyler and Darren walked down an old cobbled garden path. They soon came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large monument of Sonic wearing a crown and his cape.

"This much be his burial cite," Darren whispered.

"And we aren't the only one's who've been here," Sky whispered back, gesturing to the base of the monument. There were candle stubs, some still burning, and several bouquets of fresh flowers.

Respectfully, the two approached the monument.

"I think there's righting on the base," Skyler whisper. Together, they approached and read the description.

_Here lies the hero of Mobius _

_And our beloved King:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_May his spirit live one in our hearts?_

_And his heroic deeds inspire others_

_To follow in his ever quick footsteps._

"That's beautiful," Darren said. "He must have been loved greatly."

"I wish we could have met him," Skyler whispered, looking at the monuments smiling face.

A pained scream suddenly came from the castle.

"Gem!" Darren's head snapped up, recognizing the voice.

"There's no time to waste," Skyler said, picking up Darren. "You're girlfriend's in trouble."

"She's not my girl…AHHH!" Darren's protest was cut off as they race back toward the castle.

Skyler and Darren arrived found Gem in the castle's library. She was lying on the floor with the remains of a broken vase near her.

"Gem!" they both said as they rushed to her aid. Darren turned her over and held her.

"She's unconscious," Skyler noted. The library's door opened again as the others came.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We heard screaming," agreed Samantha.

"I'm not sure what happened," Darren replied,

"We found her like this," Skyler informed. Gem then gave off a groan. She slowly opened her eyes.

"W-whoa," Gem said, holding her head as she sat up. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Shadow said.

"I was flying to look at the book s on the higher shelves." Gem recalled after a brief pause. "I was about to pull out a book when something hit me. I blacked soon after that."

"I guess the vase fell on you," Isabella concluded, referring to the broken remains.

"Or was pushed," Cinnamon whispered. Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked.

"I think there something else here," Cinnamon went on. "I think this place really is haunted."

"Don't tell me your starting to believe those ghost stories are you," Skyler teased.

"There was some strange things happening where we were," Cinnamon insisted.

"Come on," Darren laughed.

"It's true," Jake supported his sister.

"We also had some strange experiences," Samantha said. "Objects seemed to move by themselves."

Everyone was silent.

"Well," Gem said, breaking the silence. "Whether or not this place is haunted or not, I'm fine now. So you don't have to hover around me."

Gem began to stand when she let out a gasp of pain and gripped her shoulder.

"What is it?" Darren asked, concerned.

"My wing," She said. "It hurts."

"Let me," Cinnamon said. She began examining Gem's wings with practiced hands. "You're wing isn't broken, but you won't be able fly for a while."

Cinnamon reached into her pocket and pulled out a roll of bandages and began wrapping up Gem's wing.

"All done," she announced, putting away the extra bandage.

"Thanks," said Gem as she rose to her feet.

"How did you know how to do that?" Isabella asked, impressed.

"I help out the hospital a lot," Cinnamon answered. "I like being able to help people."

"Hey guys," interrupted Samantha, looking around. "Where are Rachel and Randy? They didn't come with us."

"We better find them." Skyler said.

They all headed back into the main hall.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" they could hear Rachel's voice coming from behind the door. "We need help!"

"We're here!" Skyler said, trying the door handle. "But I can't seem to get the door open."

"The door is locked itself while we were looking around," Rachel informed. "And now Randy's in trouble."

"Stand back Rachel!" Shadow commanded. "I'm going to blast the door open."

Everyone backed away from Shadow and the door.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted, launching a bolt of yellow energy at the door. The doors were flung open, a smoking hole were the handles used to be.

Rachel met everyone at the entrance to the ballroom.

"Where's Randy?" Skyler asked.

"Up there!" She answered pointing toward the ceiling.

Randy's sweat shirt was hooked onto the chandler. He wasn't happy hanging there, he was scowling and had his arms crossed in anger. Skyler took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"It isn't funny Skyler!" both Samantha and Rachel scolded.

"Yes it is!" agreed Darren who began laughing as well.

"Don't stand there like hyenas!" Randy snapped. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"We're coming," reassured Cinnamon. Both she and Jake flew up and gently lowered him back to the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"So what exactly happened to make you an accessory to the chandelier?" Skyler asked, still grinning.

"Rachel and I were trying to get the door opened when we felt this strange gust of wind," Randy explained. "Next thing I know, I feel a tug on my shirt and I'm suddenly suspended in the air."

"This place really is haunted!" Cinnamon said with fear.

"Whatever." Randy brushed off her concerns. "Did any of you find any thing, because we didn't?"

"We sure did!" said Isabella and Samantha excitedly.

"I found this," Samantha said, holding up the book. "I think this is Grandma Sally's diary! It's bound to have loads of information if we can get it open."

"Let me try and pick the lock," Jake suggested. Samantha handed him the book and Jake began working on it.

"I also found this." Isabella said holding up the paper. "It's a invitation for a party that was being held here during the day Sonic was killed."

Shadow took the invitation, running his hand over the silver scrollwork.

"I remember now," Shadow murmured before looking at the others. "I remember what happened the day Sonic died.

(Flashback)

_Sonic and Sally were holding a party for all the former Freedom Fighters and Chaotix, _Shadow narrated. _It was the first time we had all been together in years…_

"Hey Shads!" Sonic greeted, shaking Shadow's hand. "Long time, no fight."

"Sonic!" Sally elbowed Sonic playfully. "It's good to see you again!"

Both Sonic and Sally are dressed in their royal outfits and are standing in the garden. Vector, Charmy, and Espio are talking near the buffet. Rotor and Tails were nearby, discussing their latest research. Cream, Bunnie and Antoine were sitting on a bench, talking together and watching all the kids playing in the pool.

"So what have you been up to faker?" Sonic asked.

"Mostly traveling," Shadow replied. "And doing the occasional favor for G.U.N. How about you? Do you miss your old adventuring days?"

"Maybe a little," Sonic admitted. "I still have adventures, but now it's more politics and talking than the hero thing I used to do. I tell ya' without Sal here, I would never have been able to settle the dispute we had with the overlanders."

"Oh give yourself some credit," Sally assured Sonic. "It's your reputation as a world hero that even allowed us a chance to negotiate."

"Maybe," Sonic said. "But you were still the one how managed to persuade all those stuffed shirts."

"Hi everyone!" came a female voice. Rouge and Knuckles were walking up the path.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pair of treasure hunters!" Sonic greeted. "How ya' been Rad Read? Glad to see you could make it off your island."

"Good to see you to Sonic," Knuckles replied. "The island's been relatively safe since the Dark Legion disbanded a few years back, but it sometimes it still goes against my instincts to leave the Master Emerald."

"And how have you been Sally?" Rouge asked. "I've heard a rumor that you're expecting."

"Rouge!" Sally protested, blushing from embarrassment. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Oh but secrets are my business," Rouge said with a wink. "Especially something as juicy as that one."

"Well what about you and Knuckles?" Sally asked. "I've heard you've been going steady."

"Well it's true!" Rouge agreed, looking at Knuckles who was blushing. "It took forever to connivance him I was after him and not his emerald, but I eventually got it through his thick skull."

They all laughed at that as another party member walked up the path.

"Hi everyone!" Amy Rose greeted.

"Hi Ames!" Sonic greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"Okay everyone!" Sonic turned to the crowd. "Everyone who could make it is here so let the real party start!"

Music began playing.

"May I have this dance fine lady," Sonic offered his arm to Sally who giggled.

"Of course good sir!" She replied and they twirled onto the dance floor.

The party was in full swing now. Everyone took a turn on the dance floor and the buffet was visited often. Everyone was enjoying catching up and reminiscing on old times. As Sonic and Sally took another turn on the dance floor, Amy, who had been talking with Shadow, Rouge, and Charmy, suddenly made an excuse and left for the castle.

"What was that about?" asked Charmy.

"Oh dear," said Rouge, watching Amy. "I better go talk to her."

Rouge followed Amy into the castle. They were gone several minutes, but eventually Rouge and Amy came out. Amy seemed fine and the party went on as usual.

Eventually, Sonic held up his hand and the festivities came to a stand still. He and Sally stood in front of all their guests.

"Before we continue," Sonic said. "I'd like to thank everyone for this wonderful night. We may have gone our separate ways, but we are all still friends. I'd like to add…"

An explosion that destroyed the gazebo cut off Sonic's speech. A few of the children and servants screamed.

"Get the children out of the water now!" Sonic commanded. "I want them evacuated immediately."

"Gather the forces and help with the evacuation!" Sally commanded their chief of security.

_The attack was unexpected, but years of fighting tyranny made everyone snap into action like it was second nature. The evacuation was going smoothly and quickly when I heard the sound of a shot being fired. I don't know how, but Sonic heard it too and immediately sprung into action._

"Sally! Watch Out!" Sonic shouted as he pushed her aside. The bullet that would have hit her hit him instead.

"Sonic! NO!" Sally knelt beside her husband as blood began to flow from the wound. "GET HIM TO A DOCTOR NOW!"

"Yes your Highness!" replied a guard as Sonic was taken away. Sally followed, never letting go of Sonic's hand.

(End Flashback)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Everyone was silent after hearing Shadow tell his story at of that day.

"So the real target had been Sally?" Skyler asked finally.

"Yes," confirmed Shadow. "It was a sniper from the roof, I remember seeing gun powder up there."

"A sniper huh," said Darren thinking. "Do you remember any snipers that could make that shot?"

"Only Nack the Weasel," Shadow answered. "He was a famous gun for hire, but he wouldn't kill Sally without a reason."

"So someone must had hired them," Rachel concluded. "But who?"

"Robotnik," Skyler suggested. "He was their main enemy and wouldn't hesitate to hire Nack to kill Sally."

"Smart, but completely inaccurate," Shadow said. "We had already defeated Robotnik and he had been excited for his crimes."

"Oh," said Skyler.

"Maybe Sally's diary will have some clues," suggested Isabella. "How's it coming Jake?"

"Wha? Oh yeah," Jake had forgotten about the diary and now went back to working on it. "Got it!"

The diary clicked open. Jake flipped to the back pages and looked for anything useful.

"Here's something," Jake said. "It's a few days before the party.

_Dear Diary,_

_ All the invitations have been sent and t I've already gotten several replies. Mighty can't make it, which is a shame, but all the others have been yeses so far. Sonic is excited as schoolboy. I've never realized how much I missed that. I still don't know why he insisted on inviting Amy. She was so upset when we finally married and she realized she couldn't have Sonic. I know she says that she's over it now, but there are times when she looks at me… I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid. I just hope nothing happens. Uh-oh. I think Manic and Sonia are getting into trouble again. Thanks for listening._

_Sally_"

"So it was Amy!" Skyler concluded. "She was jealous of Sally and hired Nack to kill her!"

"Hey don't accuse our grandma!" Randy shouted. "You don't have the right."

"How could you say that?" Rachel said, fighting bad tears.

"They're right Skyler," said Darren. "You can't just accuse someone without hard facts."

"Then we find some," insisted Skyler.

"But where so we look?" asked Isabella.

"There was this door that could have some clues in it where we were," informed Cinnamon.

"That's right," agreed Jake. "We were exploring this office and I was trying to get the door open to what I think was the file room when we heard Gem's scream. There would obviously have been an investigation and the files might show what they found."

"Then let's go bust that door open," Skyler said, heading for the door. "I'll be back in a flash."

"Wait," cried Samantha. "I don't think we should split up any more!"

"I think we should listen to her," agreed Darren.

"Don't tell me your getting scared of some ghost stories too," asked Skyler in disbelief.

"It's more than just stories from what the others told us," Darren replied.

"Please listen to me," Samantha begged. "There are strange things going on here. It's to dangerous to be by yourself."

"Whatever, I don't believe in ghost," Skyler replied. "See ya soon."

Skyler raced out of the hall before anyone could say anything more.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Samantha asked in frustration.

"He's got to much of Sonic's personality in him," Shadow replied.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" came Skyler's voice.

The others immediately turned in the direction of the scream.

"Let's go bail out that loser," Randy said.

They all headed for the hall and were met with a surprising sight. Skyler was all tied up and handing upside down from the chandelier, but that wasn't all. Someone had also covered his face in makeup and had pulled his quills back to make him look like a girl.

"Who's the accessory now," Randy teased as he burst out laughing. Several of the others joined him.

"Very funny," Skyler growled as he struggled against the ropes. "But will guys please GET ME DOWN!"

"What I wouldn't give for a camera," Darren said.

Samantha was laughing as well, but stopped. She looked around, because she thought she heard someone else laughing. She made her way to an open door nearby, without the others noticing. The room was mostly empty and covered in white sheets. The laughter was slightly louder here, but she couldn't see what was making it. She went to a sheet covered object that she could tell was a long mirror. Slowly, she reached out a hand and removed the sheet.

Samantha had to force herself not to scream. Floating on his back in the air behind her was Sonic the hedgehog. He had his hand over his mouth and stomach, and was laughing so hard that his eyes were closed and his whole body shook. He looked younger than when he did in the photograph that Samantha had found. He was slightly transparent and his body seemed to give off a blue glow.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He noticed her looking at him through the mirror. Samantha almost stopped breathing as his emerald eyes meet her light blue ones, afraid of what he would do to her. But he simple smiled and winked at her before he disappeared. Samantha just stood there stunned.

"Thanks for taking your sweet time!" Skyler's angry voice snapped Samantha out of her trance. She went back to the others to see that Skyler had been freed and was wiping the makeup off his face.

"What happened to you sugar?" Isabella asked when she looked at Samantha.

"Yeah," Darren teased. "You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Don't even joke about that!" Gem snapped as Cinnamon let out a whimper.

"I-I did just see a ghost," Samantha answered, everyone was instantly alert. "I just saw Sonic."

"Really?" Skyler questioned, excited. "Where?"

"In that room, but don't bother looking," Samantha replied as several others had begun making there way to the room. "He's already gone."

"I get it," Skyler said. "Why is he messing with us?"

"He's probably protecting this place," Jake replied. "To him, we are intruders."

"But doesn't he realize who we are?" Darren wondered. "And we're trying to find out who killed him."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "You would think he'd be helping us."

"Maybe Sonic doesn't know any better," Cinnamon said. "He has been alone here for 100 years."

"He did look younger than when he was king," informed Samantha. "Maybe he really doesn't know we're his descendants."

"Well we can't let that stop us," Skyler said firmly. "Not while we're so close."

"We best be careful," Shadow said, startling everyone because they had forgotten he was there. "Sonic's only been playing with us. It won't be long before he really tries to drive us off."

The others nodded solemnly and began heading to the door Jake had been trying to open.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jake led the group to the room where he and Cinnamon had been and began working on the lock again. The other's stood by patiently, expect for Skyler how was tapping his foot.

"Got it!" Jake finally announced, standing up. They others gathered around as he opened the door.

The room inside was full of filing cabnits covered in dust. The group spread out and began looking through the files, hoping to find something important.

"Here we go," said Rachel after several minutes, pulling out a file with the royal seal on it. "I think this it.

"Well open it up!" Skyler said. "We aren't exactly getting any younger… except maybe Shadow."

Rachel ignored Skyler and opened the file, coughing a little at the dust.

"According to this," Rachel said. "The investigators actually found the shooter. Let me read you what it says:

"_After analyzing gun powder we found on the roof, the angel of the shot, and the bullet that murdered the king, we have discovered that the shooter was E-123 Omega. We examined its memory therroly and have determined that some one had reprogramed Omega to his original object of killing King Sonic. He had also been programed to make it look like the target was Queen Sally, in order to throw us off the trail. Unfortunately, we could find no record of who reprogram Omega and we had to destroy him when he began attacking the technicians. _

_ We haven't stopped our investigation yet, but there is little hope we can find the one guilty of this terrible crime…"_

"No wonder I never saw Omega again," Shadow growled.

"So now we know who fired the shot," said Skyler.

"But we still don't know who did it," said Darren.

"Shadow sugar," Isabella asked. "Who would be able to reprogram Omega?"

"Only Tails or Rotor," Shadow replied. "But both were great friends of Sonic and would never try and kill him."

"Then we hit another dead end," Samantha concluded in disappear.

"Looks like it," agreed Gem.

"Told you this was a waste of time," Randy said.

They looked down cast, for they didn't have any more leads. Cinnamon however, looked at the report thoughtfully.

"I just noticed something," she said, drawing everyone's attention. "This file is missing the medical report."

"You're right Cinnamon," agreed Samantha, getting excited.

"It must be in one of the other files," Skyler concluded. "Everyone look for that medical report. It's bound to have some clue."

Everyone began searching the files once, clinging to the desperate hope that they could find a clue.

"Got it!" Isabella said excited, holding up the file.

"Don't just hold it," Skyler said impatiently. "Read it!"

"Jus hold you're horses sugar-hog," Isabella said, as she read it. "According to this file, the bullet wound was bad but it wasn't what killed Sonic."

"Really?" Darren said surprised.

"Then what was it?" Samantha asked.

"There was some kind of substance on the bullet," Isabella continued. "Some kind of poison that shut down his heart."

"A poison huh," Skyler said, thoughtfully. "What kind of poison?"

"I get it," agreed Jake. "If the poison is rare, than maybe we could figure out who had access to it."

"It doesn't say what kind of poison," Isabella said. "At least, not that I can tell."

"Let me see it," Shadow said. "I might be able to figure out what it says."

As Isabella handed the report to Shadow a strong wind began to blow. The wind picked up picked up all sorts of papers and swirling them around, including the medical report.

"Looks like we've overstayed our welcome," Randy commented as the wind continued to pick, beginning to form a tornado around the group.

"Sonic's trying to force us out," Shadow shouted over the noise. "Grab on too me and I'll get us out of here!"

"We can't leave yet!" Skyler protested. "Not when we're so close."

"Don't be foolish," Samantha replied. "We can't stay here!"

"Let's go!" said Gem.

"Shadow," Skyler said desperately. "Try talking to him!"

"What?" Shadow said confused.

"He doesn't recognize us right!" Skyler reasoned. "Make him realize that we're friends!"

"Alright," Shadow said, turning to the wind. "Sonic! I know it's you! It's me Shadow! Stop you're attack!"

The shouting didn't seem to have any effect; if anything, the wind picked up more.

"IT'S ME YOU STUPID FAKER!"

The wind stopped abruptly, the papers floating down to the ground. After a few seconds, letters began appearing in the dust on the wall in front of the group.

_Shadow?_

"Yeah," Shadow replied with a smirk. "Took you long enough."

_I see you're still the same grumpy emo!_

Some of the others snickered. Skyler, however, stepped forward.

"Sonic," Skyler said. "I'm Skyler, one of you're descendants, and we're trying to solve your murder. Do you know who killed you?"

_Like your looks Skyler; and, sorry, I don't know who killed me._

Skyler was disappointed, but perked up as more writing appeared.

_But I do know why._

"Can you tell us?" Samantha asked.

_It's better if I show you._

The door opened, suddenly.

"Come on," said Shadow, heading for the door. "We don't want to lose him!"

The group scrambled out the door and into the great hall. They looked around, confused about where to go next.

"There," said Jake, pointing at footprints that were appearing in the dust.

They followed the footprints and they came to a stop in front of a tapestry. It showed a beautiful summer's day wedding, with Sonic and Sally bathed in sunlight and looking so happy.

"Why would he lead us here?" Cinnamon asked.

"Look there," said Darren, pointing to an 'X' drawn on the stone wall next to the tapestry.

"I guess he wants us to do something," Skyler said as he approached the wall. Tentatively, he placed his hand on the stone.

"Scanning," said a computer voice, surprising everyone. "DNA scan complete, welcome member of the royal family and descendent of Sonic the hedgehog."

There was a loud rumbling as the tapestry began rising into the ceiling. When everything was done, a lit downward passage was revealed.

"Whoa," Skyler said in amazement.

"I can't believe I never knew about this," Shadow growled.

"Sonic must have had his reasons," Samantha reassured.

"I bet there's something rally valuable down there," Randy said, looking at the passage with a glint in his eye.

"Randy," Rachel elbowed her brother. "Show a little respect! Sonic was killed for whatever is down there!"

"Let's not waste anymore time," Shadow said.

The group began walking down the stairs and into a corridor. The corridor seemed to go for miles and miles, but it finally opened up into a large underground chamber. There was a large Mayan-looking temple, similar to the one on Angle Island, with torches all around. Even with the torches, most of the room was in shadow, but there were other light sources at the top of the temple. There seemed to be a gold, glowing alter. And on top of six of the seven columns, were the chaos emeralds.

"Are those..?" Skyler began.

"Yes," Shadow said.

"But aren't there supposed to be seven?" Darren asked.

Instead of answering, Shadow pulled out his green emerald. Both the emeralds on the columns and the one in Shadow's hand began glowing brightly. The green emerald left Shadow's hand and went to the empty column. They beams of energy shot from the emeralds toward the alter. There was a blinding flash of light, causing everyone to look away.

After the light subsided, everyone turned back to the alter.

"Impossible," Shadow said, stunned.

"No way," agreed Skyler.

The others just stood in shocked silence. For standing in front of the alter, wearing his crown and cape, surrounded by a golden aura was Sonic the Hedgehog.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Sonic?" Shadow asked in shock. "You're alive?"

"Hardly," Sonic said, walking down the temple steps. "Although the emeralds have given me temporary form, It isn't as cool or as handsome as my real body."

Sonic came to a stop in front of Shadow. The two seemed to be trying to stare each other down, when Sonic broke into a grin. The blue hedgehog threw his arms around his black counter part, startling Shadow with a warm embrace. Sonic soon pulled away.

"It's great to see you again Shads," Sonic said happily. "Even if you sill haven't learned to smile."

Sonic ran around the room several times before stopping again.

'I've really missed that," Sonic said. "It just isn't the same being a ghost."

Sonic looked at the others, who were still staring at him in shock.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Never seen someone come from the dead before?"

The others numbly shook their heads.

"Well now you have," Sonic replied. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I wasn't quite myself. Let me make it up to you."

He walked over to Gem and placed his hand on her shoulder. A light spread from his hand to her wing. When the light faded, Sonic removed his hand and the bandage on Gem's wing fell off.

"My wing is healed," Gem said in astonishment and joy. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for injuring you in the first place," Sonic replied. "I hardly ever hurt anyone."

"But you did pull some awesome pranks and scared the pants off of that old cat," Skyler complimented.

"I know right," Sonic agreed. "I did have a lot of fun."

"So Sonic," Shadow said. "How did you end up like this?"

"When heart stop, I could feel myself slipping away." Sonic explained. "But I knew that whoever had killed me would be trying to come here, so I used my connection with the emeralds as an anchor to this world."

"How did you know that your killer was trying to come here?" Darren asked.

"The emeralds could sense the killer's intent, but not the killer." Sonic replied. "They told me and gave me the energy I needed to stay in this world. I made sure no one could find this place by scaring off any visitors. Unfortunately, as time went on, my memories began to fade as well as my purpose for being here. I became only my core personality with the vaguest sense of what I was supposed to do. Sorry for the trouble I caused you."

"It's alright Mr. Sonic," Cinnamon said. "It must have been hard to be by yourself for all these years."

"You have no idea," Sonic agreed.

"So what's so special about this place?" Skyler asked. "Beside the chaos emeralds I mean."

"I had the chaos emeralds brought here incase I ever needed them again," Sonic explained. "But you're right about them being the only thing special in this room. The true secret is this…"

Sonic held out his hand before the temple and the alter began to glow brightly. The alter opened and a small golden box came out. The box floated down from the temple and landed in Sonic's hand. Sonic turned back; holding the box in both hands, and faced the others, who were in shock again.

"This box holds the biggest secret of the chaos," Sonic continued. "The Ancient Walkers themselves trusted me with this secret and it is how I was finally able to defeat Eggman once and for all."

"And what is this secret?" Skyler asked.

"It id the knowledge of total and absolute control over the chaos emeralds," Sonic informed. "And with this knowledge I became this…"

Sonic snapped his fingers and the wall behind the temple lit up. On the wall was another tapestry. It displayed a picture of Sonic, but he looked different. He was pure white and was surrounded by a blue and golden aura. Everyone could almost feel power radiating from the tapestry, though it was only fabric.

"That is so cool," Skyler said.

"No kidding," Darren agreed.

"Guess I can't call you "Faker" any more," Shadow said.

"That's true but then you wouldn't be Shadow if you admitted I was better than you," Sonic said. "Anyway, I called this form Perfect Sonic.(See the Picture) I could do practically anything and could last as long as I needed, but I only used it for a short time. This isn't the only use this knowledge and if it feel into the wrong hands…. You can see why I had to stay behind to protect this place from whoever killed me."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Samantha asked.

"That's why I brought you here," Sonic answered before turning to Skyler, holding out the box. "It is time for me to entrust the protection of this secret to my bloodline."

"Me?" Skyler said, both astonished and proud to be chosen.

"Some people get all the luck," Darren mumbled enviously.

"I can't believe that jerk gets the honor," Randy growled.

"It makes sense if you think about it," Rachel whispered back.

"Yes you," Sonic said, kneeling down and putting one hand on Skyler shoulder. "You are the most like me for a reason. You'll carry on my legacy. I know his is a lot to put on your shoulders, but I know you'll do fine."

"If your sure," Skyler replied.

"I'm sure." Sonic said with a smile.

"Alright," Skyler said, taking the box from Sonic. He tried to open it, but the lid didn't budge. "It won't open."

"Of course not," Sonic replied, chuckling a little. "This knowledge doesn't come lightly. The box can only be open by the chosen person and only when the time is right. I don't know when this knowledge will be needed, so you must protect it until it is."

"I will Sonic," Skyler replied. "Thank you grandfather."

"I know you'll do well," Sonic said standing up. "And now I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

"Do we have to grandfather?" Samantha asked.

"You must, for I have completed my task and neither I nor the emeralds are needed here anymore," Sonic replied, his golden aura dimming. "It is time for the emeralds to once again scatter and become part of the world. And without their power, the castle will not be able to stand. I'll hold it together as long as I can, but you must go… NOW!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Randy said, dragging Rachel with him. "We are not getting buried."

"He's right we have to go," Gem said.

"Let's go sister," Jake said.

"Alright," Cinnamon agreed. The two of them left, followed by Gem.

"Come on Skyler," Samantha said, tugging on his arm. "We need to go!"

"She's right sugar," Isabella agreed. "We have to get out of here."

"But…" Skyler protested, still looking at Sonic as he began to fade.

"It's time to go," Darren said, grabbing Skyler's other arm. Reluctantly, Skyler went with the others, leaving Shadow alone with Sonic. Shadow looked at his fading counterpart.

"It's was nice to see you again," Shadow grudgingly admitted.

"You too Faker," Sonic said. "And don't run from you're memories. You caused so much trouble when you didn't remember things properly."

"Whatever," Shadow said, turning away. "Goodbye… Sonic."

Shadow began running up the corridor, Sonic watching him go.

"So long Shadow," Sonic said. He closed his eyes as his body completely disappeared. The emeralds glowed brightly and rose from their columns. With one final flash of light, the emeralds flew from the castle and scattered across the globe.

Shadow ran through the passageway, rocks beginning to fall behind him. He caught up with the others at the top of the stairs. The castle was shaking badly now, causing things to fall from the tables. They all sprinted through the door and got out just as the castle collapsed.

**A/N: Almost done. Just one chapter left.**


	10. Chapter 9: Final

**Chapter 9:**

Everyone stood looking at the ruins of the castle, pondering all that they had seen and learn.

"I guess this is it," Darren said with a sigh.

"That it is sugar," Isabella said. "It's best we start head'n home."

"That was an incredible adventure," Jake said as they began walking back to the vehicles.

"It sure was," Cinnamon agreed. "And Sonic was so nice once he found out who we we're."

"And did you see how he healed by wing?" Gem asked. "I don't think it has ever felt as good as it does now."

"Too bad everything was destroyed," Samantha said wistfully. "There was so much we, and the world, could have learned about Sonic and the others."

"Actually, I believe most everything is actually preserved," Jake said. "The ruins may look bad, but the way it fell insures that most things can be removed in tact in time. Although there will be absolutely no trace of the temple chamber."

"And we never did find out who killed Sonic," said Rachel.

"Hey that's right!" Randy said. "All this trouble and you failed at your mission."

"Oh give it a rest Randy," Cinnamon said.

"And I wouldn't call it a failure," Darren said. "We got to meet Sonic in person… or in spirit… We got to see the chaos emeralds and Skyler got the most important secret ever! How is that not cool?"

They continued discussing their adventure, but Skyler didn't join in. He was to busy looking at the box in his hands. Shadow was watching Skyler.

"Is everything alright?" Shadow asked quietly.

"It's just so…" Skyler said, struggling to explain. "Huge. I'm been given this important thing and I'm not sure I deserve it."

"You'll be fine," Shadow said. "Sonic may be arrogant, but he is a good judge of people. Beside, there isn't any great threat and the moment so I don't think you'll need to use it for a long time. And if you ever do have to face an enemy, I can land a hand."

"And I'll be there too," Samantha said.

"Me too," Daren agreed. "I can't let you have all the fun."

"I'll come by anything you need me," Jake said.

Several others nodded in agreement.

"Losers," Randy muttered under his breath, which leads to him getting an elbow in the rib from Rachel.

"See," Samantha said. "Sonic wasn't alone and neither will you be."

"You're right," Skyler said, cheering up. "Thanks everyone."

"No prob. cuz." Darren said. "Can I hold the box? I know it is you're responsibility, but I just want to feel it for a minute."

"Well…alright," Skyler agreed, holding out the box. "Just be careful."

"I will," Darren promised. He held the box carefully. "Wow. It's so warm. I can feel its power. But It also feels like… a part of Sonic is in here. Just waiting to help us in is time of need."

"That's so beautifully," Samantha said.

"That was so corny," Randy retorted.

"Since when were you poetic," Skyler said with a smirk.

"Hey, be nice to him," Gem said coming next to Darren. "He is really sweet."

"Thanks Gem," Darren said, blushing.

"No problem cutie," Gem said, hugging Darren and making him blush even more.

Suddenly, Darren let out a pained gasp. Gem stepped back and Darren collapsed, holding his stomach.

"You are so gullible!" Gem said with a cruel laugh. Before the others could react, Gem spread her wings and took to the sky."

"Finally," She said in triumph. "I've succeeded where my grandmother failed. The greatest secret ever is MINE!"

The others snapped out of their shock.

"So it was Rouge that killed Sonic?" Skyler concluded.

"How could she?" Shadow wondered.

"Yes it was my grandmother Rouge who murdered the king," Gem said with pride. "She was always after secrets and treasure and when she heard about this… well, she couldn't resist. She had reprogramed Omega long before the party. And when everyone thought she was comforting Amy, she was actually making sure everything was in place. It was going perfectly, until Sonic's ghost kept her out. She knew she couldn't in herself, so she trained my mom and then me on the ways of a thief for when we could finally finish the job. And now I have."

"You used my feelings to get close enough to take the box," Darren said.

"But she's not going to keep it," Shadow growled, getting in a fighting stance. The others followed suit.

"Simmer down," Gem said. "I know that, without an emerald, you can't teleport this high. And you can't fly, even with those shoes of yours."

"He might not, but we can," Jake said as he and Cinnamon took to the air.

"Give back what Mr. Sonic gave Skyler," Cinnamon said.

"You too are no match for me in air combat," Gem replied smugly. "And as much as I would like to whip your tails, I've got… What the?"

The box began to glow brightly. Gem's gloves began to smoke, as if the box was burning them, but she couldn't let go. With an explosion, Gem used blasted to the ground and knocked unconscious. The light died down and the others could just make out Sonic holding the box.

"I leave you alone for two minutes," Sonic said, floating down in front of Skyler. "And you already get in trouble."

"Sorry Sonic," Skyler said, taking back the box. "But at least we solved the mystery of you're murder."

"True," Sonic agreed. "But be more careful with the box. I can't bail you out all the time."

Sonic began floating away and fading.

"And remember," Sonic called as he disappeared. "I'll be watching and protecting you."

"I will," Skyler replied. Sonic winked one last time before he vanished. Skyler turned to the others.

"I think we've had enough for today," he said. "Let's go home."

The others nodded in agreement. The all discussed what to do with Gem and what they learned. It was decided Shadow would take Gem to the authorities and give them a report since he would be believed than any of the others. Shadow put Gem and his bike in Gem's car. With a little hotwiring, Shadow got the car going.

"See you kids later," Shadow said as he drove off.

The others said their goodbyes and got in their respective vehicles they drove in the fading sun. If anyone of them looked back, they could almost see Sonic watching them as they head to the next day and their next adventure.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. I have no plans to make a sequel, but you never know. Don't forget to read my other stories!**


End file.
